1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lamp.
2. Related Art
Proposals exist for a vehicle lighting device that forms a desired light distribution pattern by reflecting light emitted from a light source, using a reflection direction converter disposed with plural reflection elements in a matrix formation, and passing the reflected light through a lens (see Patent Document 1). Such a vehicle lighting device can form plural shapes of light distribution pattern by controlling some of multi-arrayed reflection elements so that some of the light emitted from the light source is reflected in a direction other than toward the lens.